


Guide Me

by haelbaerry



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hal Jordan is a Mess, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haelbaerry/pseuds/haelbaerry
Summary: Hal  Jordan's story. Complex, insecure Hal Jordan, How he opens up gradually and lets people in,Learning more about his feelings, what love means to him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal Jordan, constantly being separated from relationships, and humans in general, now has only one reason to come to Earth.
> 
> Well, two. First being to make sure his family is okay, specifically the junior Jordans,
> 
> And second being the man he falls in love with. And it's hard, even though getting laid is the most easiest thing for him to do to find some pleasure he so seeks. But this is different. This involves feelings.

**Many Years Ago. Jordan Family Residence.**  
  
The Backyard.   
  
They didn't live in good condition, but they clearly managed as they, even as children, were distracted with a lot of things. Jim, Jack, Hal..   
  
However, today was different. _For Hal_ at least.

"Hal!"  
  
He doesn't respond. Instead, he looks at the skies. Another plane passes the great skies of Coast City. And Hal counted, today's been four so far.  
  
"Hal, are you coming or not?" From the distance he hears his brother, Jim, shout out. "Play with us!"  
  
"Stop calling him; he doesn't want to." Jack shrugged it off, passing the football over to his younger brother.  
  
Hal is still far away, filled with thoughts. He was too cool to play with them, since today, he is 9 years old. His Dad was finally going to take him to Ferris Air.

"Okay then." Jim shoved the ball back in Jack's face, making the eldest drop with disappointment. "NOT COOL."  
  
Hal looks back at the skies, but the Plane was no longer visible.   
  
"He didn't even say anything.." Jim says, trying to look at Hal's face as Hal goes in.  
  
His mother smiles, trying to come over to embrace him, but Hal takes a different turn.  
  
She giggles, and automatically, so does he. He really tries to dodge her hugs, but it's of no use as she finally sweeps him off his feet. And he was very heavy.  
  
"Stop! It's very weird, I'm 9 now.."  
  
"Harold, I worry about you. Why are you so quiet?"  
  
Jessica was her name. At the time, a very busy mother. A beautiful one. After all, her and Martin had three kids to feed. But she doesn't always smile or show affection a lot. Not ever since Hal was born.  
  
And weirdly, he somehow knew that. Because whenever his dad was home, she would argue a lot, Jack and Jim would side with her, and in the end.. Martin Jordan would hide away.   
  
But Hal was never involved in this family issue. Instead he'd comfort his father after, to ask him many questions about what he does.. and that was a lot for Hal.  
  
He stopped spending time with his brothers, he couldn't connect with his mother,  
  
Hal never knew how it happened, but he took after his father. Every little bit.  
  
Maybe that's why his mother can't give the same amount of love to Hal as she has given to his brothers.  
  
Very recently, maybe even as of today, his love for planes reached the breaking point. His father promised him that at this day, he'd take the youngest son (and the first one he would take) to his work. And Hal was more than excited. He was ready.

"Let go! Let go!" Hal breaks into laughter as she tickles him. Then she lets go, to make her way out to see his brothers, while he ran back to his room, having escaped her grasp.  
  
It wasn't a genuine laughter, and that bothered him. It was forced upon him. Why did she even hug him, anyway?  
  
Anyway. He snoops around his room. Searching and searching, only to find his prize:

A perfect replica of his father's plane.  
  
Ring ring. He turns around to find a calling from a landline, to which he runs.

He grabs ahold of it, making sure his mother and others were far. He holds the phone up to his right ear, secretively, listening in.  
  
"Hey Hal! It's me."  
  
"Carol?"  
  
"That's right, dummy. I heard my dad say that your dad is bringing you up here. I can't wait to see you."  
  
She sounded so light, so adventurous, just like Hal. Hal truly liked her for the way she was. "Me too, but I'm going to be there at night.."  
  
"Oh. Hmm."  
  
"I'm sorry." Hal also sounded disappointed. A little.  
  
"It's okay, you can come again tomorrow morning?" Carol asked.  
  
"Maybe, I'm so excited."  
  
"Is Jim coming with you?"  
  
"No, I didn't tell anyone. You don't tell anyone too, okay?" Hal whispered now, as he heard footsteps. "Hal?"  
  
Hal turns around to a sound that's haunting him from the other side of the hall. "Bye bye!" And he hangs up.  
  
He sees that it's Jack. He glares.  
  
"Dad is taking you somewhere?" asks Jack, folding his arms.  
  
"It's none of your business, Jack!" Hal flipped a finger on him.  
  
"Why? Is he taking you to the Air?" Jack says, ignoring the finger.  
  
They're accompanied by Jim now. "Why are you so loud?" He asks.

"Dad is taking Hal to Ferris." Jack answers, simple.   
  
"Why?" Jim asks, confused.

"Nobody's going to Ferris, you hear me?" Their mother joins them now. And she was disappointed. "Hal, dear, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Mom- dad said that I can go with him once I turn 9!" Hal exclaims, pushing Jack away from him as the other was trying to block him from their mother's sight.  
  
Jessica lowers herself to Hal, holding his hand. "Hal, listen to me. I don't want you to go there, okay? It's not safe.. There are many planes."  
  
"But I love planes!"  
  
Jack rolls his eyes. "Dad didn't even take us there, why would he take you?"  
  
"Mom, please. Carol is going to be there!" Hal lied, because he knew everyone loved Carol.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hal, but I don't trust you. I'll call your dad now and tell Martin that you can't go, okay?"  
  
"Mom!" Hal exclaims, eyes now sparkling with tears.

"Let's go, Jim." Jack drags him away, leaving Hal and his mother alone,   
  
Until Jessica dials the number on and dismisses Hal with a wave.   
  
And Hal inhales, exhales hard. Furiously punching a wall, angry.   
  
Of course, it wasn't a real punch. He didn't want any scars on him in case his dad does actually end up taking him, but it's no use. Because now, his parents were arguing again. And he didn't even get to hear his father's voice on this.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Hal shouts at the stairs, "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"  
  
"HAROLD. JORDAN!" She shouts at him, but he is long gone. And she hears his door slam hard.  
  
Jessica was _afraid_ that Hal would become a troublesome child, because what Hal wanted was dangerous. And she had every right to be, now that Ferris Air uses unfamiliar, and very strange technology to power their planes. Something Martin Jordan agreed to test out every once in a while.

One that would one day, cost Martin Jordan his life, and scar the Jordan family. And forever hold a wall between Hal, and the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To intro a few characters before time skipping all the way to when Hal was just an amateur space cop.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I got not much to say other than I JUST updated from VVattpad, on which i wrote some dumb crap. I'm hoping I deliver better here.


	2. Faster Than The Eye Can See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a mess of a life Hal lives in. 
> 
> A fresh member of the Green Lantern Core,
> 
> No feelings shared,
> 
> And absolutely no vulnerability shown.

** Ferris Air. The Hangar. **

Hal has been a very, _very_ bad boy.

Crashed a new jet that Ferris Air JUST built up, partnering up with Wayne Corps. It's a good thing the Wayne Corps CEO has been eyeing Hal, though.

Hal doesn't do this at work, it's unprofessional. But he lacked human touch, and that's exactly what he felt would numb his pain after being shouted at by your first love's papa.

He refuses to kiss back, but the more dominant brunette in - what seemed to be- an expensive jacket towers Hal, growling like some sort of predator.

"Sensitive boy." Hal exhaled roughly, looking at the man who's made a deal for a prototype jet Ferris Air kept archived.

"I'd say we're the same." the figure in dark spoke.

It has been rather.. Dark. The buyer turned off all the light in there, currently plowing the pilot against a jet in the corner of the room.

The towering figure finished, holding Hal's built back, massaging him as if it's what Hal was doing all this for. For the care.

Hal doesn't even know his name. He chuckles, because this is just stupid. It's pointless. All of what the Wayne CEO was doing with him.

He shifts his hand further right, pushing the jacket away to make sense of the badge on the side of it.

_Bruce Wayne.. eh?_

Now why does that name sound familiar?

Hal wants to take charge this time. He smirks and pushes Wayne on to the wall, wrapping his arms over his firm rear end, pressing Wayne's back on to the wall as he was exposed in the air, held by pairs of strong arms.

"You're in the open." Hal says, and it sounds like it's tiger trying to speak.

"I'm all yours." Bruce goes along, voice so dark and on-turning.

Hal chuckles. "I'll have to launch."

Bruce smiles. "This is ridiculous."

Hal suddenly feels a ringtone  
come from his lantern ring. One which Mister Wayne don't need to know about.

:Hal Jordan.: he heard. They both heard.

Hal and Bruce separate, Bruce heading for his pants.

:Hal Jordan. We need your help.:

**The Edge of Space Sector 2814**

He flies right by a handful of stars.  
He liked that. He liked looking at them from far as well, and nothing could top this...

However it's hard to focus on the surroundings, now that you're being chased by a handful of Manhunters, a devil like figure flying over to join you

"They feed off of your will power, Jordan. That's how they're able to trace us. The Guardians have foreseen their return."

"Yeah right, they did."

Blast, blast again, and they dodge the beam shot through the naked space they see Hal's planet through.

"It's still surprising how the ring has chosen you, of all people." Sinestro creates distance, and Hal gets offended.

Hal's assigned patrol partner shoots down one, but the one blast was deflected by a kinetic force, a shockwave later to dissolve the shots Sinestro fired.

The partner of another race groans, irritated. "There's too many of them. We must relocate." and bam, just like that, the other takes a different direction.

"Sinestro? SINESTRO!" He shouts.

"DAMN IT!" He ZOOMED across the galaxy, reaching.

He finally sees Earth, he smiles.

**Central City.**   
**October 2 8:14 AM 2008**

_'NO. MAN. ESCAPES. THE MANHUNTERS.'_

He flies down, past Earth's atmosphere, past Metropolis and into Central City.

He could see _people_

When was the last time Hal saw anyone HUMAN?

Never mind that.

The whole.. 'no one escapes the manhunters' thing...

Hal must've heard that at least a hundred times, ever since the Guardians have alerted every Lantern of every sector to watch out for a wave of murder-machines on their way to break down will.

They followed Hal across the galaxy, because Hal never learned to open a wormhole into his sector (which he currently regret).

"I. Heard. YOU! " says Hal, teeth grit, eyes squinted and fists on the ready.

He received his ring only recently, and ever since he failed to train (or sometimes even attend), he has been sent to Earth to properly train himself as he failed to do so with his fellow Lanterns.

_'NO. MAN. ESCAPES. THE MANHUNTERS.'_

They were little now. Like a few 14 to go through. But it's easier said than done.

Up until that point, he never really had much to worry about. Fist fights are easy to get in and out of, but something like androids actually trying to kill you is on a whole different level.

He watches his surroundings, losing the seriousness. Smug.

Dozens fly down from the skies, ripping through the clouds to rain down on Hal.

"Let's dance, b****es!" he shouted in the most bold fashion possible.

He prepares, and focuses his whole into making a baseball bat, with which he easily hit three.

"Oh shit."

The other five launch at Hal, beating him up as if to exhaust him.

Once they had him in his most vulnerable, he spit out green energy wave out of his body, sending a massive shockwave out to break them down.

"Oh.. I like this." he said, tapping on his chest logo, looking proud of himself.

_'NO. MAN. ESCAPES. THE MANHUNTERS.'_

_'NO. MAN. ESCAPES. THE MANHUNTERS.'_

_'NO. MAN. ESCAPES. THE MANHUNTERS.'_

"Oh will you just SHUT the hell up!?" turning behind him, to see another way of three, tall, nth metal manhunters flying at him.

It was already too much for Hal.

He tried to fight back as much as he could,

But after forcing a construct of three swords fly at the androids, only two flew far enough to explode a green blast, knocking down the rest of the Manhunters.

But Hal couldn't exactly see through. Was that everyone?

Why aren't Guardians responding?

It's his confidence he relies on, smirking as he straightens himself up in the skies.

Looking down at Central City.

...until something flies out of the greener smoke,

Last surviving Manhunter.

"What the-"

And he's smashed into.

Manhunter pressed his fist too hard on to Hal's back, giving massive punches to make sure he grounds the man of will down on to the surface.

"GRAH! STOP-" He tries to turn,

But the Manhunter simply PULLS him down, by the neck,

Grounding them both once he slammed Hal on to the ground,

In the middle of the city,

In the middle of the crowded street, where people would gasp, scream, but most importantly,

" Grkk.." Hal held on to Manhunter's oversized fist.

Run.

"I.. BEWARE MY POWER.." Hal cries out. He wasn't scared, he just didn't expect to die easy, like this.

_'NO. MAN. ESCAPES. THE MAN-'_

Eyes closed. Braced for impact. A _flash_ before his eyes. A zoom, and he opens his eyes quickly.

He.. Was so sure he was going to die.. So why is he breaking down?

"Huh." Hal huhs. Looking around. There's nobody but him, and this large Mr. Roboto.

As if disassembled. Crazy. This happened in less than a second.

"I don't know how much more of this crap I can take." he said, exhaling so painfully as if he's seen hell.

He obviously didn't just mean Manhunters, this whole gig was a new thing for him.

But to think about it, it's THE craziest job he's picked up.

That's picked HIM up, to be more specific.

Oh to live as an intergalactic space cop, who took down probably one of the most powerful criminals.. Bad guys,

Or so he thinks he did.

He searches for the source of the sound. It was a male, coughing his lungs out. All the way from.. C. C. jitters.

He looks at the blonde with a CSI jacket and a badge, just barely hanging in it.

Blonde tries to walk over the debris and a crater that the.. Manhunter... Caused,

Hal relaxes. He's chill. It was someone like him. A _human_.

Man was.. Fit. Had a charming face, made for pure-good smiles and an amazing hairstyle, that made Hal's look like dump. It was somewhat slick.

There's some.. Magnificence in his eyes.

They left a trail. Yellow. Green Lantern's enemy.

"Are you okay, sir?" blonde spoke out. "Barry Allen. Forensic scientist, from STAR LABS." he said, still looking most concerned.

"oh." Hal responded, with his head being the only part of the body that was turned to the stranger.

Then he turns straight, face to face with the stranger.

"You did this."

"Ex-excuse me?" Allen raised an eyebrow.. Shaking.

Hal had to double check. He looks at the Manhunter, disassembled, then Barry. Who was really trying to hide something.

Barry looked somewhat.. Shocked.

"You tore down my bad guy." Hal plays along. He was as if trying to mock the blonde, maybe because of his cute looks but.. Not his type.

Barry corrects himself again, cooled off, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hal smirks. "Right. A few months and Earth is suddenly a real-life fantasy world bull-"

"Whoa, let's watch the language. So, you must be Superman?"

Hal almost choked. Losing his smug.

"I heard he was nice. Barely anyone sees him around in Metropolis though." blonde analyzes.

"Do I LOOK like I wear a cape? The S on the chest?"

"..no?"  
  
Hal sees the serious man shine as the clouds pass, sun finally reaching out to him.   
  
And now they both shine.. and Hal is staring. Other didn't really hide, it's like he was inviting Hal's gaze all over him.

"Dude, it's not safe around here." Hal said, with a cold stare. "I suggest you leave the area, call for emergency... or something."

Hal hasn't communicated with a human for so long. He even wondered how he managed to stay alive just next to someone down there.

Barry, once finally all in one piece, nods. To which Hal just stops staring and turns around, hovering off.

"And... Maybe get some of your STAR Labs boyfriends to come down to check these bad boys. Might need it for some research or a museum piece."

And just like that, with no other word, he flies into the skies, dragging two of those manhunters with him.

Barry just.. Looked away. Blushing a little.

Kicking the broken machine's eyeball aside. It didn't even look anything like eyeball, but the concept of this all - obviously- no longer surprises Barry.

"Jerk." Barry Allen calls him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two finally meet in this chapter. Do you enjoy confident HalBarry?
> 
> I sure do. More to come soon.


	3. One Date Ought To Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aftermath of betrayal of his close ally, a friend, that he had not expected... which nearly killed him as well as separated him from the rest of the Green Lanterns.

**A rooftop at the center of Central City**.  
 **07:14 AM**

Sun shines extra bright today, on both his pectorals and body as a whole.

His each chest hair strand- well, there wasn't many. Man knew how to shave.

Looks so soft, innocent and just... Vulnerable.

  
"Yes, Doctor Singh. I'm on the scene. And I assure you, there is nothing here."

The body of a naked man doesn't seem to surprise Barry either.

Oh, the body of the man that dropped in Central City that one time, that is. And according to Barry's quick, personal research on this..

Harold Martin Jordan. 

Last seen outside of Coast City. Ferris Aircraft. Body mysteriously disappeared- costing company more than a small price to pay. Dropped an F-35, and that's as far as the case of his goes.

Barry has to wake him up. "Hey. Remember me?" he said. But there was nothing. Barry hummed, approaching the body to further analyze his condition. His hand reachea for Hal's wrist, Hal's neck.. And he pulls away to witness the beauty in Hal's tired face.

Poor guy. He looked echausted. No bruises, somehow.. But probably internal injuries. Nothing on bleeding, which was good. His eyes analyze this mess,

A handsome mess,

And his eyes meet the target.

He was soft down there. Duh. It looked very human.. And cute a little. Muscular, more than him. Strong arms, close to no scars. And a heart still beating.

Barry hears a weak, warm breath. Very light. He returns his gaze to. The rest of the scene.

Must've been a big fall, a heavy impact. And the structure of the entire staircase, that Hal Jordan definitely left a critical damage, needed to be remade.

Barry looks up, nearby, to see the Antenna bent so creepily close towards Hal's side.

Hal's hands rest on the debris, his body slightly in it, and that was all to what Barry intended to look for.

"At least he's alive. Can't say the same for this ring." Barry begins to talk to himself.

"I knew I saw you before. You're that man from two years ago..." he whispered to the ring, wondering how its worked (since it clearly was hibernating. Like its naked host.)

Barry squats, then only one knee slowly reaches the dusty surface.. Trying to wake the man..

" Maybe you're not okay." Barry says, concerned as he had hoped to communicate with the man once more.

And he's suddenly being choked, as Hal comes back alive.

"Huh?" Hal locks eyes with the stranger.

"You're finally awake." Barry lets his breath out, smiling. "I was curious when we would meet again."

Hal takes a second to breathe. His eyes roll from side to side, very slow. He was slow. It's as if he was reprogramming himself, progressing what's happpened and rendering the blonde angel looking down upon him, close to his face.

"Angel?" Hal can't see straight. He was collecting his sight. And when he was done, he'd be there.

"Barry." He chuckles. "It's Barry. And you're Hal Jordan."

"Right." Hal begins breathing properly.

"You crashed. And you crashed a property. What'cha gonna do about that?"

"I'm.. Sorry." Hal says. It was a genuine apology, but also funny enough for 'Barry' to give a light chuckle.

Barry just doesn't know what to do with this one. He gives them a little space, so that they were no longer face up close. "Why are you sorry?" he asks, smiling as if Hal wasn't on the floor, drowning in debirs he's made himself.

"It's alright. You didn't look hurt."

"It's the uniform. Not from your planet."

Barry raises his eyebrows. Not recognizing a human at all. Hal Jordan has abandoned Earth, it seemed.

The silence allows Hal to finally finish calculating his thoughts, and he pulls his hand out of rubble to notice that he had no ring on his finger.

"...Sinestro."

Barry offers his hand, standing up. And Hal takes it, as if it were to enter the life of the man he doesn't even know.

Hal stands up, and the first thing he notices is that there were no buildings around them that had a window facing Hal's nude side.

Barry looks away for a moment, to take out that ring he's been holding. And there it is; perfectly green. Crystal. Except it felt quite unbreakable.

"My ring. Give it back." Hal got pissed.

"All yours, buddy." Barry smilingly passed it over.

He puts it on, and the first thing he tries to do is cover himself up. But it doesn't work. Not only was his head not clear, but thw ring wouldn't respond on behalf of it's glitching.

"Hmph. Ring?"

"0.281% charge remaining, Green Lantern of Sector 2814." Ring responded. To Barry's surprise, it was a feminine, smooth tone that he heard echo from Hal's ring.

Hal shakes his hand a few times, but nothing works. "Ring, send a distress signal to Green Lantern Kilowog. Also Tomar-Re, I need immediate assistance."

"Denied." Ring speaks last time.

"two-eight-one-four, huh?" Barry interrupts, as Hal fixes his hair, keeping his dead stare on Barry's eyes.

It wasn't intentional, that he stared. But Barry was tough. He didn't back down for a second. That's when Hal found out that he was indeed staring and Barry stared back.

"That's the name of this sector." Hal finally answers, with a voice that Barry recognized. That same voice that pissed him off when he was just trying to help.

"Ah. And you're the Green Lantern." Barry said, looking at Hal's uniform appearing, and disappearing on his thigh. "My old friend from back then."

"We're not friends." Hal points out. "Who the hell are YOU supposed to be, anyway?" he asks, pointing at Barry.

Barry was slightlly surprised. A little offended even. "You mean, you don't remember?"

Hal was clueless.

Barry cleared his throat. "Gimme a sec," to mimick Hal's jerkish voice,

"dO i lOoK lIkE i wEaR a CaPe?!"

Hal instantly recalls, smirking. Easing up on him again.

"Ah. The cute blonde." He remembers now. "Been a while." he said, smiling as if he didn't just unfriend him a minute ago.

Barry chuckles. "You gay?" Barry asks. Out of nowhere.

"Yeah." Hal answered. Pretty straight forward. Giving Barry more surprises. "Not a problem, is it?"

"Nope. Well. You should probably stay with me." Barry pointed towards a certain location. "We are five minutes away from my apartment, I'll give you my clothes so that you don't go around butt-naked."

Hal hesitated.

At first.

But then he looked at his ring.

"Alright." Hal allows it, seeing Barry's smile grow.

"Splendid. And I won't tell anyone a thing for ya. That's a double treat."

"Don't fake it." Hal growled, to which Barry smirked.

They are on their way, and the first obstacle was a conveniently-placed tower ahead. And a conveniently-placed ladder.

While Barry uses the ladder, Hal just flies by.

"Show off." Barry says, rolling his eyes.

Once they were at the highest point, they had a better look-around.

"We're now a rooftop away. Anything you can do?" Barry asks, referring to the ring of course.

Hal shrugged. They both stand sky-high, perfectly still as the wind washes over them once... Twice.. And Barry looks as pretty as ever. And about Barry..

"Now that I remember.." Hal starts, "Didn't you take down the mech that was hitting me? The MANHUNTER?"

 _"No."_ Barry instantly answered.

"So you say. I can do a lot of things." Hal responds, and oh boy was he so proud of himself right now. To show off in front of some other good looks.

"One powerful alien you are." Barry said, smirking. But did not at all sound cool.

Hal smiles. "Stull a human, as far as I know." _Oh man_ what a perfect time and setting to talk about himself for once.

"A Green Lantern can do ANYTHING." He nodded to himself. Wrapping them both in a green sphere. "I can project anything my mind can think of. A penis, for example."

Which called for a robotic voice talking out of his ring. 0.2% of juice remaining.

"That's cute." Flash was impressed. "Fly us from the back then. None of these buildings have windows pointing east."

"What a horrible build." Hal says.

"A Green Lantern can do anything, right?" Barry asked Hal. Hal nods.

"So you can pretty much build a building too."

"A construct is what I'd call it." Hal says.

"I see." Barry allows himself to look atound the city, around them, one last time. And Hal was very pleasing to look at. He wouldn't exactly be considered sexy by a lot but.. And Barry can see past that but.. Not far enough. "There."

They both fly to that other rooftop, and Barry takes the lead again. Walking faster as if in a hurry.

Finding that fisturbing, Hal notices that his ring malfunctions as he hovers down. But he was not at all careful.

Barry has to turn around slow to realize, as Hal made no sound, and rush fast to catch the hero, being a hero himself in the moment.

Hal is in his arms, and they take a moment to appreciate each other there.. Or maybe that was just Hal.

Barry's eyes were so.. Hal could swim in them forever. And Hal's jaw was hanging. Just why he had to EVER act mean towards Barry, he didn't know.

"I assume with no ring, that suit is no good. Right?" Barry asks, iconic American smile on his face.

"I don't want to stay with you." Hal says. It was fast, as if he didn't even think.

He was trying to defend himself.

It kind of worried Barry... But, he put him down anyway.

"Don't be like that. Your ring's going to die soon, and you'll wind up naked again."

Hal kind of agrees. "..well."

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll give you something real quick." Barry gave him a thumbs up before taking a ladder on to the floor below them.

Going in to the building.

Suddenly, Hal feels the cold. His uniform was losing it's heat.

When a Lanterns ring is already at a zero point anything, it begins to run out of battery quicker. That distress signal was definitely denied.

"Down here." Hal hears.

Barry was already somewhere else; Hal only looked away for a second.

Below him.

"Oh." Hal says out, amazed by the speed. He followed.

"Come in."

He goes in...

And it's a very furnished little apartment. He does NOT live with his parents.

"It's... Your place." he says.

He himself felt a little.. Safe. Maybe it's because of the amount of furniture and items surrounding him, a safe haven.

Then there are photos.

Him and his both parents.

Him older, and his father.

No more photos.

While Barry was out of sight, Hal didn't even think of touching anything, or being nosy. But his eyes still wandered through the room on their own. Falling on to anything he could see.

A CD of CSI.. Miami. No a sign of any horror movies around, other than that, which made Hal happy.

A pile of Pizza boxes by the trash, _he eats a lot._

And definitely no mess. Oh, and some sports medals. Hal smiles, realizing.

"Impressive. You live alone?" he asks Barry, volume up enough for the other to hear and Neighbors not complain.

"Yeah!" he hears back.

"It's clean. You really thought this through."

"It's my thing; I'm super fast!"

That he is. Hal finally sees a picture of a ginger, who had her lips all over Barry.

He skips past Barry's stack of law books, unbothered by their fall, to approach the pciture.

It was right before the doorframe to the hall that led to the bedroom, where Barry was. He looked at the pixture careful enough to understand..

That Barry already had someone. So he put it down. Sighing.

"I got you something." Barry walks back into the living room. Then follows him Hal.

Both of them look at the plain grey colored t-shirt and black sweatpants with two stripes on the side.

"Cool." he just says, taking it.

"Just 'cool'? Come on, man." Barry groans.

"Sorry." Hal sincerely says. "I mean thank you. Really." he shook the folded pile in front of his face to point at Barry exactly what he referred to.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't dress you up in gucci."

"First, I have no idea what that is. Only a chick place I know is Forever 21 and Victoria's mystery" Hal goes naked, and Barry takes an easy peek down there, unphased.

"It's Victoria's Secret, actually." Barry corrects him.. Quietly.

"What is?"

Hal didn't mind the peek at all, taking the underwear out of the folded clothes to put on first. He stops to notice how white they were. "Woah, these are clean."

Barry nodded. Barry gave Hal a new pair.

"And second," Hal pulls up his pants, continuing,

"I need to get home as soon as possible. It really has been.. Weird meeting you, Allen. I'll just call a friend to deliver."

"Call me Barry. Why are you trying to run away from me?" Barry asks, playing the offended.

"I..." Hal brushed his hair back, after having put on the t-shirt.

"No can do, man. You're staying with me." Hal crosses his arms.

"I know a lot of things in the city. And you need to get to Coast, right? I can get you there."

Hal is still not convinced.

"Free. Of. Charge." Barry finishes.

Hal raises an eyebrow. Smirking,

"So a date?"

Barry smiled. "Not a problem for you, is it?"

"Heh."

"Alright. Let's go then." Barry picks up his wallet, putting an arm behind Hal's back to which Hal just reacts, very disturbed. He didn't exactly know what to do so he walked out.

They walk to the elevator, get in and stand face to face from their own corners.

"So. What's your deal?" Barry asks Hal, whos eyes are just screaming for sin. So deadly. Damaged, and clearly hungers for a fight.

"I'm the Green Lantern of this sector. An intergalactic space cop, if you will."

"I see. So I'm assuming there's more of you, huh?"

"You catch on quickly. And.. You're fast?"

Barry smiles. Not responding to that question. They step out the elevator,

Barry continues, "I'm a forensic scientist from Central City STAR LABS."

Hal noddingly goes head first outta the building, to see what it is like to be outside these days. Or just how his planet is. They exit the building, and enter a busy street.

"There are more of me there." Barry continued.

"What do you mean?"

"You crashed into my street. Since I was nearby I went on to check for whatever greenish smoke you left behind."

"Oh. Yeah, that was me alright." Hal remembers.

He's sad now, something Barry notices quickly. "...What happened there?"

"..."

"I can help you, whatever it is." he tries to convince.

"Can you fly?" Hal asks. For a second, Barry thinks he is just trying to insult him. But then Hal just stares that way. He was genuinely cruious.

"No, but I can talk."

"Well. I can't tell you." Hal looks away, proud of himself again.

Barry can't have that.

"You broke up with someone?" Barry asks. Curious.

"Close enough."

"Who with?"

"I won't tell." Hal says.

"It's that bad, huh."

Barry didn't mean that in a rude way. Hal was about to cut himself in, but he realized that.

Barry looked like he was generally concerned, but still..

"What are you doing, prying into my life? " Hal asks Barry.

"So it is someone special." Barry looks sad. It's so clear.

"No- I mean.. "

Hal opens up. It was no use to fight it at this point. "It's complicated. He was my mentor, and my first friend out there."

Barry shows visible confusion as they both cross the street, on to the highway road.

"Were you close?" Barry asks.

"I want to believe we were. Not romantically, don't make me laugh.. but.. I don't know, Barry. I don't do friends."

"Clearly."

"..."

"So.. What did he do to you?"

"He betrayed me and the other Green Lanterns. He's a criminal now." Hal said. Surprised he did.

"Oh. That must hurt."

"I don't know why it did. Barry, I'm such a fuck up in life that I can't trust anyone. And he was the last I ever shared my anything with, now that I think about it."

"You're lonely. What do you do?"

"...I do the naughty." Hal answers.

"You definitely look like it." Barry smiles again. "And you don't catch feelings?"

"No." Hal says, as if he was proud of that.

Barry looked hurt then, for a moment, then understanding.

"You must have a lot of those here." Hal assumed. "Friends, I mean."

"Well. I know a lot of people.. Not a lot of friends though." Barry says.

Hal smirks. "Who needs'em anyway.. Right?" he looked at Barry. Then he instnatly lookef away, wishing he hadn't said that to him.

They pass the highway road, and enter the center of the city. Below the building Hal scarred.

From there they could see STAR Labs and a giant radio station that Hal looks at, to remember Ferris Air. But it was too soon to separate for the station, that Barry was leading them to.

"Want some hotdogs? That, can good your morning." Barry asks, getting his wallet out.

Hal was caught off guard, and Barry (to him) looked like he had work to do. "Barry, I just want to get to Coast City."

"Hey, two for me please. Yes ketchup." he turned to Hal, "Mustard or none?"

Hal checks Barry out.

Very american. Lean, but it's hard to tell by the black jacket. Easy to tell by the jeans.

"I promise you, you need this." Barry insists, as he finally offers the ready happy meal to Hal.

He is given a treat, so he takes it, walking off while Barry pays, now curious as to how Barry communicated with anyone but him.

Barry looked so nice to others. Hal even saw his eyes just light up anytime he sees someone's face. Hal didn't like that. Not everyone was deserving.

They both ate. Barry seemed pleased. Satisfied.

Hal on the other hand was still hard to understand.

"Thank you." Hal finally says.

"Glad to serve." Barry smiled. They both eat.

**STAR LABS.**

  
"I'll go to the office, tell 'em I'm off and drop you at the station. 'kay?"

"You don't have to skip your work just for me." Hal says.

"Nonsense. And I'm not skipping. I'll go off my desk for a while, that's all."

They both walk in, and it's as if Hal is in space again.

A science he wouldn't understand and structure built so unique that this could be a separate planet. Reminds him of other Laboratories he's visited in OA, but also not at all like OA. Not that advanced.

It was also very white. To him presenting a color of life. Or at least that's what the great story of the Book of OA foretold.

He paid attention to the way everyone was with Barry. Again. He was curious, after all, he was the only one he saw him talking to. One of them didn't even look up at the blonde, which sickened Hal for some reason. But he had to know. Why was Barry so likable

But.. who wouldn't llike Barry?

He shook it off, trying to follow, he had to leave before he does something stupid to Barry.

"Sorry sir, but you can't pass without a badge."

"I'm with the pretty blonde over there. Let me in." Hal was so ready to throw punches.

"I was very clear, sir. You're not allowed past this zone."

Barry disappeared from sight.

Hal felt abandoned already. _He didn't even say anything._

Barry was going to come back anyway, but not being able to see him was just very annoying.

"Fine." Hal turns back, walking away. Walking out. He needed to smoke.

What was he beginning to feel back there? Damn it Hal, _don't slip._

He exits the building, and the emptiness fills him again. The people of earth, as if programmed to do so, just walk past him. As if they're assigned a destination to go to, but this was just how life is. It passes.

He didn't. A shoulder bump, and he again feels lonely.

It's not like Hal wasn't confident; he was. He was definitely that. He was cocky, ignorant, but.. Today he was weird. Even he saw that.

He walked into an alley right behind STAR.

Hal didn't have any cigarette. But he did find some beard smoking. Name tag.. Morrow. Huh.

He was tall, lab coat, perfect shoes, bearded and all. Same height as Barry, blue eyes but pitch black hair.

He will do.

"Got some more on you?" Hal asks, pointing at the cigar.

The man nods, passing one over. Holding a lighter from below.

"It's Hal." he tries,

"Not interested."

Hal nods. So the man wasn't into it then.

He completely gives up, and turns the other way to lean on the wall and let himself relax for a moment. Maybe that would distract him from the constant thinking of a complete stranger that's left a mark in his head this day.

Or maybe he just thought it would bring him back to normal. After all, his lantern 'friends' needed him.

As if. They didn't even search for Hal.

Pulling as much as he could from the joint, he exhaled a large amount of smoke, choking. Hasn't smoked in a long time.

"Take it easy." the beard nearby said, smiling.

"Uh-huh." Arrogantly answered Hal. They could've done it right there. Damn.

He wants to do it today. With Barry. He wants to.

"I'll pay." Hal offers the beard.

"The hell?" other asks, weirded out.

Anything..

"Hal!"

Both men look out the alley. It was Barry again.

"I was looking for you everywhere. Let's go?" Barry asks, turning his gaze to the stranger.

"Whatever. Yeah."

He tries to say something to Barry, before any chance he had to go,

"You got in a fight?" Barry asks first.

"No." Hal says, throwing the joint.

"You smoke, huh?"

"..."

Hal didn't answer, as he didn't want to look any smaller than he already was in his eyes.

Barry was.. Too.. Much. There's just so much, so he can't help but begin staring the moment Barry opened his mouth.

They're in the streets again, heading for subway.

Hal hears Barry chuckle, looking at his tomato-faced apprentince.

Or maybe a friend.

"What were you doing, back there?" Barry asked.

"Fun time. Jealous?"

Barrt laughed. "Doctor Morrow is old, Hal."

He kind of appreciated spending the morning with the blonde. Really. Why try to mess things up right now? Barry didn't exactly show any interest in Hal.. Did he?

They enter the train station.

"Allll-right, Barry Allen. If it makes you feel any better, I'm single too."

"Oh yeah?" Barry casually went along with whatever this was.

"Yeah. You know... After you cheat on your partner and all, you lose trust in your significant other. Trust issues maybe, or just me. I don't want these things." Hal tries his best to make it clear for Barry.

"Well." Barry smiles. "I wouldn't know what that's like, since I wouldn't cheat in the first place."

Hal turned away, sad.

"Well." Barry looks aside also losing his happiness too.

Hal could notice it, but he couldn't make himself do anything about it. They both just stand facing each other. Reflections, except Hal was taller. And Barry, to him, was many other things.

"So.. Yeah." Barry breaks it, forcing a smile again.

"Right." Hal finishes, face the way it was. Cold, unwelcoming.

Two parallels.

Neither feel like separating.

"I still gotta buy the tickets though." Hal reminds Barry.

"Oh- totally. Right. Sorry." Barry offers him.. Probably enough cash. Definitely enough..

"I can take it from here. You're doing awful much for someone you don't know."

"I know you. And I'm sure you'll pay me back one day, but I'm not counting on that. We friends?"

"Sure." Hal says. And again, he sounds likte an angry 15 year old with no talent of being good with people for more than he already 'has' been.

"And a new Superhero. We don't have a lot of you."

Hal listens.

"A lot of people have what we call, metahuman abilities. Most of whom are afraid of coming out... Saving lives, basically. Most of them have power.." Barry takes out a piece of small paper, that already had his adress written down.

"But not responsibility." he finishes handing his adress over to Hal.

Hal raises an eyebrow, then rests it. "So is that what you are? A metahuman?"

"Yes." Barry nods.

"Heh." Hal smirks. Storing the adress in his pockets, safe and sound. "Thanks for the clothes."

Barry fakes another smile, but it disappears instantly.

"Uh.. Call me. Or something. Or. I'll call you? If you need anything?" Hal slowly begins to face the tickets sold behind him.

"How? You got some space phone on you?" Barry chuckles, not moving from his spot.

"Right. Well. Until we meet again, Barry Allen." Hal says.

Barry nods. "You're ready?".

And Hal unnaturally embraces Barry, trying to hug him in a way rhat wouldn't make him feel more awkard.

"Awh. You big softie. Gonna miss me?"

"You've been a good friend, Barry."

"Goodbye, Hal. I... hope we meet again." Barry says, hiding his hands behind his back once Hal leaves him.

Hal makes his way, without turning back. He can't hold himself away from Barry, but he had to let him go.

And he just can't say a goodbye. He left Barry with nothing. But..

Barry could tell this wouldn't be the last time fate brings Hal to him again. He may fly away, but he'll always crash back down. To him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kickstarter to what could be; a beautiful complicit relationship. 
> 
> Went over this one many times, and i could not ask anyone to read it beforehand as I don't want to put this much weight on anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Going off comics sometime, so Canon Divergence tag is up there in case I'm going off the canon.


End file.
